Seul face à la pénombre
by Racoonims
Summary: Drago est seul dans la salle de bains des préfets . Et il pense . Trigger Warning : Automutilation . Ne lisez pas si vous y êtes sensibles


Bonjour, tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve (encore) pour un OS sur l'univers d'Harry Potter ! Aujourd'hui, petit OS centré sur mon personnage préféré, Draco Malefoy . J'ai essayé de le rendre un peu plus sympathique (j'ai l'impression de beaucoup dire cette phrase, en ce moment x) ) à vos yeux .

TRIGGER WARNING !

Cet OS traitera de quelques sujets durs, en particulier l'automutilation, alors si vous êtes sensibles à ça, merci de ne pas lire cet OS .

 _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez_.

Bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve, comme d'habitude, en bas :)

* * *

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir de la salle des préfets, se retenant pour ne pas craquer . Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis deux bons jours, un record pour le blondinet cette année . Aggripant fermement le lavabo de procelaine d'une main pour éviter de s'écrouler, il passa l'autre dans ses cheveux clairs, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge .

Il détestait sa vie . Bordel, il n'avait jamais demandé à être un Malefoy, lui ... N'importe quelle autre famille de sang pur, sans tante folle ou consanguinité aurait suffit ... Il avait déjà commit des petits délits, évidemment ... Mais tuer quelqu'un ? C'était beaucoup trop demander pour un adolescent de son âge . On ne demande pas à un gamin de seize ans d'assassiner froidement quelqu'un ! Alors oui, évidemment, il ne portait pas le directeur dans son coeur, mais ... Il ne se sentait pas capable de le tuer .

Drago poussa un petit soupir contrarié, sentant les premières larmes commencer à dévaler ses joues .

Comment allait-il faire ? Il était au courant du marché passé entre sa mère, la magnifique et froide Narcissa, et son parrain, le très craint Severus Rogue . Le serment inviolable . Mais ce serment ne faisait pas tout . C'était lui, Drago Lucius Malefoy, qui avait été chargé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne de tuer le vieil homme . C'était lui qui était censé ôter la vie à un être humain .

S'il avait connu les Disney, Drago aurait avoué qu'il se sentait plus Bambi que Chasseur . Même s'il essayait de prouver le contraire à la horde de serpents qui le suivaient partout dans l'école .

Il retint un rire jaune en songeant à ce que les vert-et-argent auraient pensé de leur leader à ce moment-là de sa vie . Seul dans une salle de bains, à essuyer la morve coulant de son nez à l'aide du satin de sa robe de sorcier sur mesure . Ils auraient probablement fuit, sans émettre la moindre réaction . Même Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami du sang-pur .

Il essuya les larmes ayant osé couler sur ses joues plus pâles que jamais, et s'assit dos au lavabo, retenant à grande peine un sanglot . Merlin seul savait ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il ne tuait pas Dumbledore ...

Et Potter qui espionnait le moindre de ses faits et gestes ... Saint Potter . Lui, tout était si facile pour lui, n'est ce pas ? Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point la vie aurait été plus facile si le brun avait accepté de lui serrer la main au début de leur première année d'étude ... Il n'auraient eu qu'à l'enrôler, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été assez fort pour tuer le vieil homme de lui-même ... Peut-être que l'accro au citron serait mort depuis longtemps, et que Saint Potter ne trainerait pas toujours avec cet abruti de rouquin ... Mais qu'avait-il de plus que lui, ce traitre à son sang ? Rien . Voilà, la réponse. Drago était beau . Drago était riche . Drago avait un bel avenir, vivait dans un manoir magnifique .

Enfin, un bel avenir ...

Il pensa à ce que sa mère lui avait toujours dit . Il fallait éviter de resasser le passé, et se concentrer sur le futur . Peu importait ce qu'il avait été, les gens ne gardent en mémoire que vos mauvaises actions de toute façon ...

Les yeux dans le vide, il attrapa sa baguette, et murmura le premier Diffindo, pointant l'objet sur son avant-bras droit . Le blond sentit enfin la pression le quitter tandis que le sang coulait sur sa robe de sorcier . Tant pis pour les tâches, il jetterait un sortilège de nettoyage plus tard ... Il en avait bien trop besojn pour se focaliser sur une histoire aussi puérile qu'une tache sur une robe.

Il regarda avec curiosité le sang s'écouler de son bras . Le liquide rougeâtre couler le long de son bras dénudé, puis venir tâcher doucement le carrelage de la salle des préfets .

C'était dingue, à quel point une putain de simple coupure pouvait le réconforter mieux que n'importe quel membre de la petite cour de serpents qui lui trainait toujours autour ... Il contempla ce bras qui ne tarderait pas à être marqué d'un symbole dont il ne voulait pas . Avant, faire parti des Mangemorts était un rêve . Pour faire comme _Papa_ , sans doute . Et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le bon à rien qu'il pensait . Mais voulait-il le prouver à Lucius ou à lui-même ? Il n'en savait rien .

Il regarda ce putain de liquide couler encore quelques secondes, avant de soigner son bras à l'aide de sa baguette . Peut-être pas totalement (il n'avait jamais réussi à effacer ses cicatrices ), mais au moins à stopper le saignement .

Sa mère avait raison . Il fallait se focaliser sur le présent .

* * *

J'espère que vous auriez apprecié votre lecture ! Si oui, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours sur ce que j'écris :)

A bientôt pour de prochaines fanfics ! :)


End file.
